jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Eco
The Precursors seeded the world with Eco at the beginning of time. It is the life energy of the world; each type of Eco is studied by a corresponding sage. There are 6 different known types of Eco: green, blue, red, yellow, dark and light. Green Eco Green Eco restores health. In its natural state Green Eco is found as small floating particles or larger amorphous clouds worth 50 of these smaller doses. The latter restores one full section of health on Jak's heart meter. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Green Eco is found in boxes, vents on Sentinel Beach, or from defeating enemies. In the future world, Green Eco is only found in health packs. One health pack restores 2 bars or pips on Jak's Health Bar. The sage of Green Eco is Samos. Blue Eco Blue Eco allows the user to run fast, break boxes and activate ancient Precursor technology. It is fairly electrical in nature. Sandover Village is powered by a beam of Blue Eco redirected from the Forbidden Jungle. The function of the Vulcan Fury may derive from Blue Eco (i.e. speed). Blue Eco boosts function as turbo in Jak X. See also: Blue Sage Red Eco Red Eco makes the user's attacks stronger. The fire-like form of Eco is available in vents on Snowy Mountain and in thick clusters revealed by breaking boxes or (during the Misty Island ambush) by defeating occasional enemies. The function of the Scatter Gun may derive from red eco (i.e. power). Red Eco boosts function as defensive weapons in Jak X. See also: Red Sage Yellow Eco Yellow Eco allows the user to shoot eco projectiles. It is useful for destroying enemies from a distance, opening strong boxes and destroying nasty objects like dark eco boxes. Yellow Eco is plentiful in the Boggy Swamp; Swamp Rats often build their nests over vents. The function of the Blaster Gun may derive from Yellow Eco (i.e. far range and accuracy). Yellow Eco boosts function as offensive weapons in Jak X. See also: Yellow Sage Dark Eco The most toxic of all Eco, Dark Eco is a black ooze or plasma with a purple glow or sheen. It was contained in Precursor silos or protective containers in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, and there were often large pools of it underground. In Jak II or Jak 3, enemies dissolve into Dark Eco when destroyed. Dark Eco is also available in crystal form. After long-term exposure and injection with Dark Eco in Baron Praxis's experiments, Jak can absorb Dark Eco and transform into Dark Jak. Daxter, on the other hand, was transformed into an ottsel when he came into contact with Dark Eco. Dark Eco is accumulated by doing damage to opponents or by using offensive weapons in Jak X. A full gauge boosts the destructive capabilities of both Yellow and Red Eco weapons. The sage of Dark Eco is Gol Acheron, who was driven insane by exposure. Light Eco The rarest of all Eco, Light Eco is the opposite of Dark Eco and can be made by combining Green, Blue, Red and Yellow Eco together. It appears as small white balls of light fringed with blue, and is occasionally available in vents. Light Eco is also available in crystal form. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, the four sages create Light Eco for Jak to channel and defeat Gol and Maia. In Jak 3, Light Eco enables Jak to transform into Light Jak and balances out the destructive influence of Dark Eco. There is no sage of Light Eco. The Precursors may be assumed to be most closely linked to Light Eco, as they provided it to Jak in Jak 3.